


Mission: do not stare

by ashxtodd, soapilly



Series: Mission Impossible [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fem!SemiShira, Mutual Pining, Pining Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi has big tits, Shirabu has a big ass, Taichi is a terrible wingwoman, Thirsty Semi Eita, Thirsty Shirabu Kenjirou, Vaginal Fingering, everyone is a girl - Freeform, implied ushiten and kawagoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapilly/pseuds/soapilly
Summary: Shirabu didn’t mean to stare, she really didn’t, but there’s only so much she could do, when her senpai was right there, shirtless, as she wiped some of the sweat from her chest. It wasn’t her fault that Semi-san just had to be attractive with boobs blessed from heaven, standing right there in just a bra and shorts - she wasn’t sure if that was heaven or hell.  Hell, she didn’t even realize she was staring until Kawanishi was hitting her with her biology textbook on her head to shake her out of her daydreams.Shirabu is a thirsty little shit and Semi's a little dense, but just as bad.(Alternatively; horny lesbians)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Mission Impossible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022506
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Mission: do not stare

  
  
  


Shirabu didn’t mean to stare, she really didn’t, but there’s only so much she could do, when her senpai was right there, shirtless, as she wiped some of the sweat from her chest. It wasn’t her fault that Semi-san just had to be attractive with boobs blessed from heaven, standing right there in just a bra and shorts - she wasn’t sure if that was heaven or hell. Hell, she didn’t even realize she was staring until Kawanishi was hitting her with her biology textbook on her head to shake her out of her daydreams. 

“This is the third time this week, Kenjirou,” Taichi sighed, looking at her unamused as she tied her hair back in a ponytail. “And it’s a Tuesday. How much self control do you lack?” She asked, but Kenjirou was pretty sure the ginger already knew - none when it came to Semi (or at least that had been the case lately). 

“Shut up.” She hissed at the ginger, glaring at her to keep her mouth shut at all costs - this was a code purple subject matter after all.

Is it because she was going through puberty? Was she just horny because of that? Or was her period coming? She shuddered at the thought. It felt like just yesterday when she got her period last time, and just thinking about it made her feel a cramp in her stomach. _Yikes_ . _Women should get paid for enduring this shit_ , she thought, as she tried to block out any thoughts of Semi or her chest, or her face, or just Semi in general really. It was hard when ever since the first day of highschool you couldn’t stop thinking about your senpai, but she had learned to adapt with it - unfortunately for her, so had Taichi, which meant she also had learned how to tell whenever she was thinking of the ash blonde - not fun at all. 

Kenjirou wore her blazer, avoiding looking at Semi at all costs as she brushed her copper hair using her spare hairbrush she kept in her gym bag, Taichi looked at her unimpressed as she leaned against the lockers - of course the ginger had seen this one too many times. It was an old story by now. 

“You know, this guy tried to hit on me when I was on my way back to my dorm room,” Semi prompted, as she gossiped with Tendou and Yamagata. Kenjirou’s jaw immediately tightened as she gritted her teeth. It was no surprise that Semi was popular with guys - she was part of the volleyball team after all, and not only that, she was really hot. Kenjirou was very aware about that fact and she hated how she got reminded of it everyday of her life. She was way too out of Semi’s league wasn’t she? “He was the king of all misogynists and I’m pretty sure he just wanted me for a good fuck and to spread rumors about me,” The ash blonde explained, her back turned on Kenjirou. Now that pissed off Kenjirou even more. “So obviously I was like fuck off, and he tried to convince me to let him into my dorm, so I did what I should’ve done sooner and kicked his ball sack and let me tell you, I very much doubt that guy had a dick.”

At that, Kenjirou smiled. The guy got what he deserved and maybe, just maybe, that made Semi look a lot more attractive - a woman who would not hesitate to kick ass? Yes please. 

“Can we please go,” Taichi pleaded, as she looked at her tiredly. “I don’t want to be late for class.” She said.

“Yeah, yeah, one second,” Kenjirou said, rolling her eyes, as she packed up all her things. “Come on.” She said, as she shut her locker, putting her bag on her shoulder, taking a few steps towards the exit. 

“Wait a second,” A familiar voice called from behind them - Semi. Kenjirou stopped dead in her tracks as she gulped. Her heart rate spiked, as she took a deep breath, before turning on her heel to face her upperclassman. 

“Yes, Semi-san?” She asked, trying not to sound like she would rather be doing anything else than talk to the woman in front of her - it was not that really, it’s the fact that Semi was attractive and so out of her league that Kenjirou lost her sanity and said things she doesn’t mean which ended up backfiring (multiple times). She prayed to the gods above that Semi doesn’t scold her like she usually did so she didn’t end up making some snarky comment in return. 

Semi didn’t seem impressed, as she crossed her arms, wearing her school uniform, but the bottoms on the front of her shirt unbuttoned, giving the copper haired girl a clean view of the ash blonde’s cleavage. _Do not look_ , she told herself, trying to focus on Semi’s face that had a scowl plastered on. _Oh man_ , this is going to end badly isn’t it?

“Your tosses were sloppy today, so were your serves, and now that you’re first string setter, you can’t afford to be lazy, even if it’s just practice, Shirabu.” Semi said, her stare sent shivers down Kenjirou’s spine. The copper haired girl bit her lip. Of course Semi was going to comment on that. 

“Uh, sorry?” She found herself asking rather than stating. What was she supposed to do with this information when she already knew how poorly she did in morning practice - it didn’t help that the coach yelled at her the entire time for it - she was aware very well, she didn’t need Semi to point it out for her. 

“Seriously? That’s all you’re going to say?” Semi asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“Well, what do you want me to say?” Kenjirou asked, hoping desperately that this conversation didn’t drag on longer than it needed to, which prompted her tongue to make a comment that she would overthink for the rest of her life. Semi opened her mouth to say something - probably something along the lines of _you disrespectful brat_ , but Kenjirou beat her to it. “Look I really am sorry,” She said, sighing. “I’ll do better tomorrow I promise, can I please go now, I have class.” She said, trying not to sound bitter or rude which would give Semi more openings to scold her. 

With that, Kenjirou turned on her heel and towards the door once again, as Taichi opened the club room door for them to walk out. Kenjirou took a deep breath, trying to calm down her heart. Why did all her interactions with her senpai always have to be so disastrous?

“That brat!” She heard Semi say from the club room. Kenjirou wanted to hit her head on a wall at that moment, because of course Semi hated her. “Just because she has a nice ass and she’s pretty, she thinks she can get away with everything doesn’t she?!” Semi yelled in frustration. 

Well, Kenjirou certainly didn’t expect that comment to be said by her senpai about her, of all people.. Her face immediately heated up. Was she dreaming? Had Semi really said that about her? Butterflies erupted in her stomach, as she instantly covered her face with her hands. 

Beside her, Taichi sighed. “Well, can you please go confess to her now? It’s been more than a year now and I cannot stand the tension between you two any longer, it makes practice unbearable.” Said the ginger. 

Kenjirou took her hands off of her face, as she hit Taichi on the arm, harshly. “Shut the fuck up.” She hissed, her face still aflame.

“Oh come on,” Taichi scoffed as they walked towards their classes. “She literally called you pretty and said you had a nice ass, Kenjirou, she stares at your fucking ass and you still refuse to confess to her?”

“She didn’t say she _stares_ at my ass,” Kenjirou spluttered. 

“It was implied.” Taichi deadpanned. 

“No it wasn’t!” The copper haired girl argued. “Literally no one stares at other people’s asses unless they’re a creep!” 

“You stare at her tits,” The ginger said as a matter of factly, causing Kenjirou’s already hot face to turn into an even brighter shade of red. “The possibility of her staring at your ass is high. You have a nice ass.” 

At that, Kenjirou’s face instantly turned towards her best friend. “Excuse me Taichi, do you have something to tell me?” 

Taichi shrugged. “I only have eyes for Goshiki-kun, you know this.”

“Then why are you staring at my ass?” Kenjirou asked mildly, now a little concerned about her best friend. 

“I’m not staring per se,” Taichi started, “You’ve gotten taller and your skirt has gotten shorter. Besides objectively speaking, you do.”

Kenjirou instantly turned her head to look at her bottom. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

“I thought you were trying to seduce Semi-san.” Taichi shrugged, not at all bothered. 

“You little-” Kenjirou started, before abruptly stopping herself. “You know what, you just proved my point Taichi, she obviously meant I was pretty and had a nice ass objectively, can you shut up now?”

“Then just try harder to make her like you back more than just objectively.” The ginger stated. 

“Taichi, we don’t even know if she swings that way!” She shrieked. “I can’t just make someone change their sexuality!” 

“Have you ever seen her date a guy before, even with all the confessions she’s gotten?” Taichi asked. 

“No but-” 

“We can always just ask Tendou-san, you know.” Taichi told her. 

“Taichi, what the fuck, no!” Kenjirou yelled in frustration. 

Taichi stopped walking, as she sighed deeply. Kenjirou watched the ginger in confusion as she put her hands on her shoulder, looking her in the eye. “Shirabu Kenjirou,” Taichi started, her voice suddenly very serious and Kenjirou gulped, nodding. “Semi Eita is bisexual and that’s common knowledge.” Said the redhead. 

Kenjirou blinked rapidly, trying to process the information just provided to her. It took her a moment to realize what Taichi just said. “Oh my god.” She found herself staring blankly, her mind doing all sorts of flips and jumps. 

“Yes, you whore.” 

“Oh my god.”

“Mhm.” 

“She swings that way.” 

“Yes she does.” 

“She was saying my ass was nice the gay way.”

“Yes, thank you for realizing.” 

“Oh my God, Taichi.” 

“Yes, now go get your girl.”

* * *

Semi looked at Ushijima with slight confusion, as the taller girl placed both her hands on the table they were sitting at. Reon, Soekawa and Yamagata seemed just as disorientated, as she did. Ushijima kept her usual blank expression, not saying anything more. The third years got to the cafeteria as soon as they could, so they were able to spend some more time with each other. When they finally sat down together (Tendou almost sticking to the team captain’s arm), Ushijima stared at the ash-blonde for a moment before saying _Semi, we need_ _to talk_.

The setter stared at the taller girl, trying to keep her emotions under control. What did she do? She actually worked pretty hard during today’s practice, so what did Ushijma want to talk about? Maybe she was meaning to tell her about Shirabu being distracted the whole time? After all, Semi was expected to be the one helping the younger setter out and telling her whenever something about her technique was off.

‘’What is it?’’ Semi finally asked nervously, turning her gaze from Ushijima to Tendou. The latter seemed rather excited about what the captain was about to say. She grinned widely, but still somehow kept silent, waiting for Ushijima to finally let it out. 

‘’I noticed the team isn’t as close, as we used to be. I don’t know why’s that, but we definitely need to get back to how things were before to keep strong as a team. Therefore, I suggest some kind of gathering to get back our relations’’ Ushijima explained, the stoic expression still plastered to her face. Semi blinked once, trying to process what the dark-haired just said.

‘’Oh’’ Semi just sighed. ‘’You mean like, some sort of bonding time?’’ the ash-blonde asked, again turning her gaze do Tendou. The red haired girl just nodded, her usual grin visible again.

‘’Obviously that’s what she meant, Eita’’ she laughed lightly. ‘’And it’s a great idea! Bonding time never hurt anyone. We’re gonna watch some movies for sure, eat lots of snacks, you know. Just spend some fun time together!’’

Yamagata nodded with a big smile, as she nudged Semi’s arm. A slight smirk appeared on her face. ‘’Yeah, we really need some bonding. You, Eita, do even more than us, to be honest.’’ Semi looked at the other third year with question in her eyes.

‘’What do you even mean?’’ Semi asked, trying not to sound annoyed. ‘’I’m on good terms with everyone. Well, almost’’ she finally admitted, turning her gaze away.

‘’Yeah, we know there’s this certain _someone_ that seems to get under your skin. You should thank Ushijima for the idea, though. You two will finally get some time to make it all up. I really don’t know why you two keep arguing.’’ Oohira stated, giving Semi a knowing look.

‘’Make it up? More like make out’’ Tendou laughed loudly, ignoring the indignant look from the setter. ‘’Semisemi said, or more like yelled, today that Kenjirou’s ass, and I quote, _was nice._ And I’m pretty sure Kenjirou-chan heard it all!’’

‘’What?’’ all of the third years asked in unison, though Semi looked the most puzzled. 

‘’I said that _objectively_. I mean haven’t you guys seen it? It’s nice, and it’s perfectly normal for me to say it.’’ Semi stated, not daring to take a look at Tendou’s pleased face, as a blush crept up to her cheeks.

‘’Uh, no, we don’t really check out our teammates like that, Eita’’ Yamagata finally uttered, trying not to laugh. ‘’It’s perfectly fine if you like Shirabu, though. No need to-’’

‘’I _don’t_ like her. And definitely not like that’’ Semi interrupted the dark brown-haired girl, crossing her arms tightly on her chest. Yamagata just shrugged, getting back to drinking her orange juice.

‘’Don’t worry, Eita. Your secret is safe with us’’ Tendou announced with a serious expression. Semi shuddered and rolled her eyes, not even trying to prove her wrong. The red-haired girl wouldn’t believe her either way. ‘’Oooh, look who’s coming! Speak of the devil’’

Semi turned her head towards the cafeteria’s entrance. As expected, Shirabu made her way inside, Kawanishi and Goshiki at her side. The copper-haired setter seemed uninterested listening to the two others talking about something. Goshiki stared at the ginger with amazement as Kawanishi smiled slightly. 

Shirabu looked up, for a second locking her gaze with Semi’s. The younger setter’s cheeks flushed in under a second, so she quickly turned her head away, trying to pretend she listened to Goshiki, her expression uncertain. 

As the three teammates got closer to the table, Kawanishi’s story became more audible. Semi looked at Shirabu - the second year still refused to look at her again. _Weird_ , Semi thought, trying to ignore the slight disappointment she felt inside. _Was I too harsh on her today?_

‘’So yeah, that’s basically how I got voted. Pretty proud of that, not gonna lie’’ Kawanishi stated, finishing her story that made Goshiki so awestruck. The first year let out an ‘’oooh’’, bringing their teammates’ attention.

‘’You got voted for what?’’ Yamagata asked, tucking her hand under her chin. The rest of the third years just nodded, wanting to know the rest of the story.

‘’Homecoming queen in grade eighth formal dance, obviously’’ Kawanishi deadpanned, sounding as if it was beyond doubt. 

Semi looked at the ginger with amusement, deciding not to say anything. She looked over at Shirabu rolling her eyes. 

‘’I was voted for homecoming queen too, I just didn’t go’’ Shirabu declared, looking at her taller friend with a frown. Semi snorted, catching Shirabu’s attention. The younger girl just rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms. A small flush made its way to her cheeks - Semi couldn’t help but notice it, trying to make sense out of her underclassman’s behavior. 

‘’Oh, really? Why’s that?’’ Tendou teased, staring at the copper-haired girl with interest.

‘’Because I knew I was going to be voted.’’ Shirabu stated. ‘’Also the guy voted homecoming was a total jerk. He had tried to hit on me before. Isn’t it quite obvious I don’t swing that way?’’ 

Semi’s breath hitched. Did Shirabu mean what she thought she did? She didn’t… like guys? _Oh._ Fortunately she wasn’t the only one confused there.

‘’You mean you’re gay?’’ Tendou asked with curiosity. Shirabu’s eyes widened, as if she just realized what she said. After a few seconds she nodded, looking with a worried expression and a frown at her teammates.

‘’I, uh, hope it doesn’t change anything’’ the copper-haired setter uttered, throwing a quick glance at Semi. It didn’t slip Semi’s attention.

‘’Of course it doesn’t! Didn’t you know most of your teammates are at least a little bit gay? Please’’ Oohira snorted. The rest of the third years just nodded in unison and laughed. 

Semi stared at her underclassman. So she was lesbian? It wasn’t like it changed anything, of course. Semi herself was bisexual. And it was totally fine. It didn’t mean Semi had to do anything about it. _What_ was she even meant to do about it? Semi tried telling herself it was fine, it wasn’t anything abnormal. _Why did the butterflies make their way up to her stomach, then?_

‘’Anyway’’ Kawanishi went on, as if nothing happened. ‘’Are you sure you just didn’t go because you don’t know how to dance?’’

Shirabu’s eyes widened once again. ‘’Of course I know how to dance’’ the first year setter answered, furrowing her eyebrows at her best friend. The ginger just shuddered.

‘’Prove it, then’’ Kawanishi proposed, reaching out her right hand. Shirabu gulped, trying not to seem nervous. 

‘’What do you mean?’’ Shirabu asked, staying still in the same place.

Semi looked with a frown at the scene before her. _What were they doing?,_ she thought to herself. Did Kawanishi have a thing with Shirabu? No. Semi was pretty sure the redhead had her eyes on Goshiki (with reciprocity, of course). But the most concerning thing was, why did Semi feel that way? She wasn’t jealous, obviously. Why would she be? Right?

In the blink of an eye Kawanish’s hand wrapped itself around Shirabu’s waist. The latter gave out a surprised squeak, not ready for the sudden contact. The ginger pulled her shorter friend close, as she started to dance slowly. Shirabu seemed just as disoriented as the rest of the team did.

At first it was just gentle swaying from side to side - Semi tried not to stare, but she just couldn’t look away. Her eyes wandered to the younger setter’s swaying hips. _Stop it,_ she told herself. And yet she had no idea how to do it. It was hypnotizing. Semi couldn’t say she actually believed Shirabu could dance, no. The first year was only proving Semi’s conjectures at that moment - it didn’t mean seeing Shirabu dance wasn’t pleasant. 

_If only she was dancing with someone else_ , Semi thought. It wasn’t like she didn’t like Kawanishi, she was a good teammate and a good friend. But somehow seeing her dance with Shirabu like that was… upsetting. 

Semi’s gaze turned to Goshiki. _Oh._ The first year seemed even more disturbed than Semi felt. Her jaw was clenched, as she tried to look away from the scene before her. The ash-blonde snorted as quietly as she could. So that was what was going on.

Everything seemed fine until Kawanishi decided to spin Shirabu around - the copper-haired setter’s face turned into a look of pure fear. Before anyone could do anything, Shirabu was already laying on the floor. 

Kawanishi smirked. ‘’You sure you can dance, Kenjirou?’’ she remarked, not bothering to help her friend get up.

Semi looked at her kouhai, ready to help her. She got up, but...

_Fuck._

Shirabu’s already short skirt lifted up slightly, showing off, well, pretty much. Semi stared, words stuck in her throat. Her eyes were glued to the sight before her, Shirabu’s ass on full display. Semi’s mind went completely blank as she gulped. _Stop looking at her ass like a creep,_ she tried telling herself. Yeah, it didn’t really work. 

‘’Enjoying the view, Semisemi?’’ Tendou whispered in the ash-blonde’s ear, appearing out of nowhere. ‘’Maybe you should help your kouhai get up’’

Semi snapped out of her thoughts. She glared at the red-haired girl next to her before she reached out her hand to the second year. 

  
  


Shirabu looked up, their eyes locking for a second before the copper-haired setter looked away, just like a few minutes before. This time though, the blush on her cheeks was even more visible. Semi felt her face burning up at the sight.

‘’I don’t need your help’’ she muttered under her breath, getting up herself. She quickly swiped the dust off her uniform, not daring to take another look at her speechless senpai.

Semi shrugged, trying her best not to seem disappointed. She sat down in her place beside Oohira. Her eyes wandered to the younger setter - she took a seat next to Kawanishi, fidgeting with her hands, visibly embarrassed. Semi watched as the ginger whispered something in Shirabu’s ear, the latter groaning something in response.

Semi tried to ignore yet another pang of jealousy. 

The rest of the lunch time went pretty quick, Ushijima explaining her plan to the rest. Both Kawanishi and Goshiki seemed content with the bonding time. Shirabu just shrugged, not saying a word for the rest of the break. Semi couldn’t help but notice how the copper-haired girl’s eyes wandered to her every now and then, making Semi shudder under her kouhai’s careful looks. 

_What’s happening to me?_ , Semi thought. How did the shorter setter’s gaze make her feel so weak in under a moment? Shirabu was an ungrateful brat, making snarky remarks at every advice Semi tried to give her, there wasn’t anything about her that should be making Semi feel the way she did. 

Maybe it was how pretty Shirabu was? Her beautiful light brown eyes, sparkling up slightly whenever somebody praised her, even though she kept saying it didn’t really mean anything. Her uneven copper-colored bangs, which she probably did herself. Her full lips or her small nose? There were many things about Shirabu that were definitely appealing…

_O-oh._

The bell rang loudly, announcing the end of their lunch break. The team got up quickly, not wanting to be late to their classes. 

Semi shot a glance towards Shirabu, the younger girl already leaving with Kawanishi at her side, not saying anything. Semi mindlessly let her eyes wander to her kouhai’s short skirt, her hips swaying slightly as she walked through the cafeteria. Semi licked her lips unconsciously. 

‘’You really just checked her out like that?’’ Yamagata snorted in Semi’s ear, snapping the latter out of her thoughts. A faint blush crept up the ash-blonde’s cheeks.

‘’I didn’t!’’ she hissed, crossing her arms. 

‘’Oh my God, you did!’’ Tendou joined in, a wide grin appearing on her face.

‘’Shut up already!’’

* * *

Shirabu didn't know what to expect when she was being dragged by her roommate into Yamagata and Oohira's shared dorm room, but for some reason she had a feeling in her gut deep down that things weren't going to go according to plan - at all. Now under normal circumstances she might have listened to what her gut told her, but she was too tired to even argue with Kawanishi and instead complied, going with the ginger to the third year dormitories in her pajamas. 

She could hear the sound of her teammates talking (or well arguing seemed more fitting) from behind the door and she wondered how Yamagata’s neighbors were dealing with the noise and how they haven’t been kicked out yet. A surprise really, but she guesses that since it is Yamagata, her neighbors must be fairly used to the noise by this point. 

Kawanishi didn’t even bother knocking, instead she just straight up opened the door without any thought and Shirabu couldn’t protest and just followed the taller girl’s trail as they walked into the dorm room. 

“Kawanishi-senpai!” Goshiki beamed and Shirabu held back from making some snarky comment about Goshiki’s very obvious crush on Kawanishi - the worst part is, the ginger is just as bad as Goshiki. 

“Goshiki-kun,” Kawanishi greeted with a smile and the copper haired girl almost gagged - she didn’t because she didn’t want the ginger her to say something about her slight infatuation for their team’s former setter, because that would not be ideal, despite the last time Kawanishi pulled a stunt like that, it got Shirabu more attention from the ash blonde than she anticipated, but too much of that and her heart might give out. 

Their teammates greet them, as they sit comfortably on the beds and couch in the room. Shirabu was too tired to even do anything more than nod at them since practice had been super tough on her after all her blunders in the morning. Instead she sat down on Oohira’s bed next to Kawanishi, who chatted with Goshiki about their classes. Shirabu yawned, grabbing one of the pillows to put in her lap. She really wanted to sleep. 

“Guys! Since this is practically a sleepover, we should do each other’s makeup!” Tendou proposed, as she excitedly jumped on the couch. Shirabu groaned, she did not want to make this night last longer than it should. 

“No, no, no!” Semi protested, instantly getting away from Tendou and all the other third years. “Not after last time!” She said as if it explained everything. Usually Shirabu wouldn’t have given a shit about what the third years got up to, but she was intrigued, especially considering Semi was involved. 

Tendou and Yamagata laughed and Oohira and Soekawa looked at Semi apologetically. Ushijima seemed to have the same neutral, stoic expression she always had, while Semi looked like she was ready to choke the two laughing third years to death - that caused Shirabu to become even more interested, as she straightened up a bit, watching the other people 

“What happened last time?” Goshiki asked, seemingly questioning what they all wanted to know in the first place. 

Truthfully, the copper haired girl didn’t know what to expect considering all the type of trouble and antics the third years pulled - she thought that the second years were more mature, which is arguably true. 

“I had to go to this one family event and I asked these fuckers to do my makeup because I was in a hurry,” Semi explained, her voice turning more and more aggravated with each word. Shirabu visibly gulped. “And they _intentionally_ fucked up my makeup, making me look like an absolute clown at the event.” 

At that Tendou and Yamagata’s laughter only increased and Shirabu just sat there stunned. She hadn’t expected that, but she can totally see them doing it. She feels a little sympathy towards the ash blonde now, because friends can be a complete nuisance and she knows that from experience - no shade to Kawanishi or anything, no way. 

“Kenjirou could do your makeup,” Kawanishi suddenly prompted, causing Shirabu to whip her head towards her best friend and gape at her - the absolute betrayal. Semi seemed to have a similar reaction as she instantly turned her head towards Kawanishi, her mouth wide open. “She’s really good at makeup,” The ginger explained completely seriously, “she won’t even mess it up intentionally because it bugs her if even one thing is off, so don’t worry.” Shirabu couldn’t even argue with her, because what she said was all true. 

Instead she just sighed, biting her lip contemplatively, as she waited for Semi’s response. “What?” Semi squeaked out after a while, her eyes wide. 

“I think you heard me, Semi-san.” Kawanishi said. 

Semi blinked at the ginger, before looking at Shirabu, before turning to Kawanishi again. Shirabu prepared herself for rejection as she prayed to god that Semi would be nice while rejecting her. “Um, okay.” Semi said instead - alas a little awkwardly. Shirabu sat there surprised. She hadn’t expected that. 

“Great!” Yamagata declared as she got up from the couch. “Let me just get my makeup. Reon, can you help me?” 

As the two third years started getting out Yamagata’s makeup collection and Semi sat back down on the couch, Shirabu stared at the pillow in her lap trying to process the fact that Semi had agreed to let her do her makeup. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink at the thought of touching Semi’s face. _Oh my god_. 

“Oi brat, are you gonna come here to do my makeup or what?” Semi called out from the couch. 

Shirabu shook out of her thoughts and wordlessly nodded, instantly realizing once again that she’s going to do Semi’s makeup. She got up, throwing the pillow on the bed, ignoring the way Kawanishi smirked at her, instead opting to get her revenge later. 

She walked over to the couch, her heart rate abnormally fast, as she sat in the middle of it where Tendou had moved from, instead sitting on the floor chatting with Ushijima. Shirabu crossed her legs, as she got some eyeliner from Yamagata along with some lip gloss. Semi had said beforehand that she didn’t want to put on too much makeup and instead was fine with just some eyeliner and lipgloss. Shirabu turned towards Semi, who was avoiding looking at her. The copper haired girl sighed, opening the eyeliner, leaning up to use it. 

The only problem was, she didn’t know where to put her arm comfortably, or how to put it on without destroying Semi’s personal space, because things between them were still very much rocky. She didn’t want to touch Semi’s (very bare knees, lord save her, it didn’t help that Semi was wearing booty shorts - which so was Shirabu, but Semi, oh god) knees to get more comfortable either, that would be too awkward and their relationship isn’t at that level yet. She bit her lip frustratedly, as Semi’s waited for her to put the eyeliner on already. 

After a few more seconds, Semi sighed, as she opened her eyes, grabbing Shirabu’s wrists, causing the other to flinch at the sudden contact. Semi scowls. “You do realize you _can_ fucking touch me.” The other said, sounding a bit irritated. 

Shirabu blinked. “Uh-” 

“Just shut the fuck up.” Semi scowled, pulling her by her thighs and arms into her lap. Shirabu couldn’t do anything except get manhandled by Semi into the other’s lap, color rising to her face, as her arms were basically on Semi’s boobs. The realization made her blush harder. “Now please don’t fuck up.” Semi grumbled. 

All Shirabu could do was nod, feeling her already short shorts ride up to the point of her ass crack she was pretty sure, on top of Semi’s crotch no less. Rest in peace her dignity. Maybe the world really hated her - or maybe loved her, because of the way she had her hands on Semi’s breasts. She felt like she might faint. 

She tried to focus her attention on putting the eyeliner on Semi’s eyelids and not the way she’s literally chest to chest with Semi, her ass on Semi’s crotch. She could practically feel Kawanishi’s smirk from there. 

She opted to ignore the way her stomach fluttered or the way she was probably redder than a tomato by now. This was definitely not how she expected her Friday night to go, but here she is. 

When she finished putting the eyeliner on, she instantly got off Semi’s lap, sitting down on her previous seat instead, avoiding Semi’s eyes at all costs. But then came time for Shirabu’s makeover. She couldn’t do it. She didn’t have the self control to do it, so she told them she didn’t want to get her makeup done as she’s already tired and it’d be a pain in the ass to remember to remove it all before going to sleep.

Semi just shrugged and went on talking with Soekawa instead. 

After an hour or so, the rest of the team had their makeup done. Shirabu looked around - Kawanishi even let Goshiki put the eyeliner on her, and now they both were sitting together, slight blush covering their cheeks. Shirabu rolled her eyes, not really wanting to listen to their happy chattering.

‘’Alright’’ Yamagata stood up, bringing everyone’s attention. ‘’Now that we’re all, or at least almost everyone is, done with our makeovers - let’s watch a movie!’’

Shirabu snorted at Yamagata’s remark about her not having any makeup done. _It’s better that way,_ the setter supposed. Just thinking about Semi being the one sitting in her lap while putting the eyeliner on, her big boobs right in front of Shirabu’s face- oh no, that couldn’t happen. Shirabu shifted uncomfortably, feeling her stomach twist. It wasn’t a bad feeling, no - but somehow the copper-haired girl really didn’t want to get horny in the middle of a sleepover, especially with her crush being there. 

‘’What are we watching?’’ Goshiki chirped, looking at Yamagata with interest. 

‘’Harry Potter, obviously’’ Tendou answered, sitting on her friend’s bed. ‘’There’s one last thing we need now’’ she remarked, crossing her legs. The rest of the team looked at the red-haired middle blocker with curiosity.

‘’Popcorn’’ Ushijima added, making her teammates nod in consent. ‘’Shirabu, Semi. Go and get popcorn.’’ 

Shirabu’s gaze landed on Semi as the taller girl furrowed her brows. She turned her head to glare at Shirabu - _shit._ Why was the older setter even so mad about? Was it her behavior during practice? Come on, her sets weren’t that bad, Semi was definitely overreacting. She turned around to look at Ushijima.

‘’Why me?’’ she asked, crossing her arms. Ushijima’s expression didn’t change even a little bit, the stoic look plastered to her face.

‘’Because of your performance at practice today. Take this as a penalty’’ the team’s captain explained, her voice calm and steady. Shirabu remained silent, fidgeting with her hands and waiting for the other girl’s reaction. She didn’t have to wait for long.

‘’Well, what about me? What did I do?’’ Semi asked, glaring at Ushijima. The taller girl didn’t seem to be bothered by the tone of Semi’s voice. 

‘’Because Shirabu doesn't know her way around the third year dorms’’ Ushijima noticed. Semi groaned, but eventually got up looking at Shirabu with impatience.

Both girls made their way towards the kitchen, but neither of them said a word. _Why is she so mad?!,_ Shirabu thought disparately, but remained silent, not wanting to anger her senpai even more. She trailed behind the ash-blonde, the feeling of guilt creeping inside her.

The copper-haired setter didn’t even really register getting to the kitchen until Semi started talking. Shirabu snapped out of her thoughts, looking at the taller setter unsure. Sem’s brows furrowed. _Uh oh._

‘’I said’’ Semi growled, the sound making Shirabu shiver. ‘’Get the popcorn. It should be somewhere in these drawers.’’

Semi turned around, taking out her phone. Shirabu stared at her for a second before she began looking through the drawers. After a few seconds, she found the popcorn - thankfully it wasn’t the awful butter popcorn Shirabu hated so much. Seriously, popcorn was meant to be salty, not buttery, for fuck’s sake.

Shirabu turned around, only to meet Semi’s stare. The ash-blonde’s eyes quickly travelled from- wherever they were, to Shirabu’s eyes, locking their gazes for a hot second. _Was she looking at… my ass?,_ the copper-haired girl thought. Her mind went blank, as the memory of Semi’s yells this morning flooded her brain. _Fuck._

‘’Uh, there was only the salty one?’’ Semi groaned, looking at the . in Shirabu’s hands. The shorter setter nodded. ‘’Wasn’t there butter popcorn? I’m pretty sure I bought it a while ago.’’

Shirabu’s eyes widened. Oh hell no, she wasn’t dealing with something like that. 

‘’Don’t you tell me you like fucking butter popcorn’’ the copper-haired girl’s brows furrowed as she said that. ‘’That’s so embarrassing.’’

Semi raised one of her eyebrows, annoyance visible in her eyes. ‘’What the hell? Butter popcorn is superior.’’

‘’It’s really not, Semi-san.’’

‘’How the fuck do you know?’’

‘’Uh, I have taste?’’ 

‘’You sure don’t if you don’t like butter popcorn.’’

‘’It’s disgusting.’’

‘’No, it’s not!’’

After a few more minutes of bickering over popcorn, Shirabu got to the microwave and put the salty one inside. Semi looked at her through her half-lidded eyes, but didn’t say anything more. Shirabu felt her face heat up at the sight of her senpai. Why did she have to look so hot when she was mad?

They stood for a while in silence, each of them staying on both sides of the kitchen. Semi was leaning on the table, not really paying attention to Shirabu. At least that’s what the copper-haired girl thought, so she just let her thoughts wander. 

And if her gaze wandered too, she didn’t really mind it. Her eyes stopped at the angelic sight before her. Semi-san in very, very little shorts, showing off her perfect, long legs. And up there, her chest covered by a loose t-shirt. And when Shirabu said loose, she meant _loose._ Her boobs were almost completely visible. Shirabu gulped, as she felt her mouth water. 

_Stop being horny,_ she told herself, and yet she still didn’t take off her eyes from her senpai’s cleavage. She couldn’t. The sight was almost hypnotizing. Shirabu wondered what Semi’s boobs would feel like. _Fuck,_ Shirabu shivered at that thought, as different images ran through her head-

Shirabu didn’t really realize how long she'd been staring.

But Semi did.

‘’Oi, what the fuck?’’ the sound of Semi’s annoyed voice broke through Shirabu’s mind. Shit, shit, shit. ‘’You’ve got some sort of staring problem?’’

‘’I- uh’’ Shirabu muttered, fidgeting with her hands mindlessly. _I’m so fucked._ ‘’I’m sorry, it’s not like that, I mean- I didn’t think, sorry, it’s just, uh-’’

Before the copper-haired girl could realize it, Semi was already next to her, her face dangerously close to Shirabu’s. The second year’s breath hitched, as Semi pulled her by the collar of her dark blouse. 

Semi closed the distance between their lips.

_Oh._

Surprised at first, Shirabu froze momentarily before closing her eyes and kissing back, moving her lips willingly against Semi’s, soft and warm, trying to take from the kiss as much as she could.

The shorter girl breathed in shakily, as an involuntary moan came out of her throat, making Semi smirk against her lips. Semi’s hands travelled from Shirabu’s blouse to her hair, tugging at the copper strands to get some more noises out of the shorter setter. Shirabu mindlessly complied, finding herself whining, trying her best to place her hands on Semi’s hips, as the latter started pushing against her lips even harder. _Fuck._

**BEEP BEEP**

Shirabu and Semi momentarily detached from themselves. Shirabu looked over at the microwave and the swollen bag of popcorn inside, her heart beating too fast. When she turned her gaze back to Semi, what she saw was not what she expected.

The ash-blonde’s perfect curls were disheveled, her pupils wide and lips flushed and swollen. _Oh._ Shirabu involuntarily felt proud, knowing damn well it was because of her, Semi’s red lips only a moment ago pushing up against hers.

_Wait._

Shirabu’s eyes widened at the thought. Semi just kissed her. And she kissed back, and they started making out until the microwave beeped. Shit.

‘’Shirabu?’’

The copper-haired girl snapped out of her thoughts, looking directly into Semi’s dilated pupils. 

‘’Let’s get the popcorn and go back’’

* * *

Semi couldn’t pretend like she wasn’t satisfied by the events of what went down at the kitchen. Especially when she had caught Shirabu staring at her chest shamelessly. Truthfully when she had strided across the kitchen to kiss the copper haired girl, it was purely on impulse. She had no thoughts in that moment, but she didn’t regret what she did - not by a mile stone. Especially since Shirabu had returned the kiss just as eagerly. Alas the microwave was a complete mood killer, at least Semi finally pieced together Shirabu’s weird behavior around her - the younger girl liked her. She hadn’t expected it but he didn’t mind it either, finding it rather endearing. 

When they returned to Yamagata and Oohira’s room, the lights were dim and everyone was sitting down with blankets all over them. Ushijima had taken her spot on the couch next to Tendou, but Semi couldn’t bring herself to be mad or argue, instead contently sitting next to Shirabu on the bed next to Kawanishi and Goshiki (who were getting real cozy). They got a blanket and sat down but Semi could see the other girl was trying to keep her distance. Ever since they kissed, the copper haired girl has been avoiding her gaze and it’ not like Semi blames her - it was as unexpected for her as it was for Shirabu. 

Either way, Semi didn’t worry about whether Shirabu liked her back or not, especially with the secret glances Shirabu kept giving her - they said more than words ever could. Semi bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she looked at the TV screen, not paying attention at all. She was very excited of what was to come next. 

Sometime during the first movie, Semi’s hand had moved on impulse and she found herself snaking her hand to rest it on top of Shirabu’s thigh under the blanket. From the corner of her eye she could see the way Shirabu flinched at the sudden contact and the way she looked at her astonished but she didn’t make any move to remove the hand from her thigh either. Semi didn’t look at her, but a smirk found its way on her lips. Tonight was going to be fun, one thing was for sure.

Then sometime during the second movie, everyone had fallen asleep because when it ended, Yamagata didn’t make any move to play the next one and neither did anyone tell her to play the next one - hell, she couldn’t hear anything except some soft snores. This was good. This was going better than she had expected. Beside her, Shirabu shifted, getting Semi’s attention. 

The underclassman looked at Semi contemplatively - probably wanting to talk about whatever they were or whatever. Instead, Semi smiled at her softly. “Hey.” She murmured. 

“Hi.” Shirabu whispered back, looking at her anxiously, her face illuminated by the light light of the TV. 

Not being able to retrain herself any longer, Semi leaned into Shirabu’s personal space, cupping her jaw softly, causing the other’s breath to hitch, but she did not move away. Taking that as her cue, Semi pressed her lips against Shirabu’s. Unlike the last time, the kiss was soft, gentle - almost chaste. But Semi didn’t want that, she wanted more and she knew so did Shirabu. 

So she pulled away from Shirabu, adjusting herself a little bit, before grabbing the smaller girl by the waist, pulling her closer, kissing her once again but this time it was intense. She didn’t give Shirabu much time to adjust to their fast pace either, immediately cupping her ass, causing Shirabu to squeak at the sudden contact. 

“The others…” Shirabu choked out as she parted from Semi. 

“You just gotta be quiet then.” Semi whispered, licking the shell of Shirabu’s ear, causing the copper haired girl to shudder. The ash blonde smirked, her lips finding their way to her jaw, trailing kisses along the way. 

Semi’s grip on the other girl’s ass doesn’t loosen as she starts sucking on Shirabu’s neck, causing her to tremble in Semi’s arms. She brings one of her hands from Shirabu’s ass up through her shirt on her stomach. The underclassman sighed into the touch and Semi pecked her on the lips. 

“Can I?” She asked softly, ready to stop at any time if Shirabu felt uncomfortable. 

“Yeah.” Shirabu breathed out, her eyes closed as she panted. 

Semi hummed, capturing Shirabu’s lips with hers once more, as her hand travelled further up, making her realize that Shirabu is in fact not wearing a bra. At that the ash blonde smirked, as she bit the other’s bottom lip, causing Shirabu to whine. Semi’s hand grabbed one of Shirabu’s breasts, cupping them softly, as the copper haired girl gasped into the kiss. Taking this opportunity, Semi shoved her tongue into Shirabu’s mouth and she moaned.

Growing more and more bold, Semi started twisting Shirabu’s nipples and she moaned and whined in response as the ash blonde could feel her own panties getting damp by those noises. 

“Semi, please,” cried out after Semi twisted her nipple again. 

“Call me Eita.” She growled, making Shirabu whine. 

“Fuck, Eita please,”

Semi couldn’t object to that at all, especially since she was growing desperate herself. She removed her hand from Shirabu’s ass, instead making it go down Shirabu’s shorts - and to her surprise, she wasn’t wearing any panties either. 

“You’re such a brat, Kenjirou, wearing nothing underneath your clothes just to make me go insane?” At that, Shirabu whined, her back arching.

Semi’s fingers rubbed against Shirabu’s clit, causing the younger setter to automatically spread her legs wider, earning her a moan from her. While still fondling with Shirabu’s breast from under her shirt, Semi let two of her fingers slip inside of Shirabu as she gasped at the feeling - Semi could tell this wasn’t the first time that area was being explored and that got her feeling a little curious. What did Shirabu get up to in her free time?

Semi started moving her fingers gently, before Shirabu started squirming, causing Semi to quicken her pace, getting her moans and gasps from the copper haired girl, which were barely muffled by her hand. 

The ash blonde found herself twisting Shirabu’s nipple with her left hand as she scissored her with the right one, both of the actions driving Shirabu insane - she could tell. 

But then she was too busy focusing on Shirabu’s pleasure that she forgot about her own, not even noticing the way Shirabu needily hiked up her shirt, nor the way she unclipped her bra. She only noticed when she felt Shirabu sucking on her breast to realize  _ oh _ while letting out an embarrassing loud moan.

And fuck, the sight of seeing Shirabu like that was so unbelievably hot, that Semi didn’t think it was even humanly possible to get more wet than she was. And then Shirabu’s fingers were trailing down till the waistband of her shorts, until her fingers went under her panties, rubbing her clit. 

Within seconds they were both fingering each other, moaning and panting into each other’s arms, mumbling curses of each other’s names. Semi wasn’t sure what he was saying. She couldn’t focus when she could feel the way Shirabu’s magnificently sculpted fingers inside of her, moving in and out, brushing against her prostrate making her let out the most obscene noises that she ever had. 

And then Shirabu was squirming, her noises getting louder, indicating she was close to her orgasm. Semi knew she wasn’t any better either, but either way she quickened her pace, rolling her eyes back.

Shirabu orgasmed seconds from then, and Semi was quick to follow, their shorts soaked from their adventures but the ash blonde couldn’t find it in herself to really care,instead she pecked her new girlfriend on the lips, and then Shirabu nuzzled into her neck. It was nice and Semi was beyond exhausted - all she wanted to do was sleep.

“Are you guys finally done?” Asked a voice from where the couch was located - Tendou. Semi immediately perked up, just as Shirabu passed out in her arms. 

“What-”

“We apologize for overhearing you and Shirabu getting intimate, it was not our intention.” Ushijima said.

“You guys heard the whole thing?” Semi asked, flabbergasted, as her face turned red.

“Not really, we just talked about plants and tried to zone you guys out.” Tendou said. 

“Yes, which by the way-” 

“No more plants, Wakatoshi.” Semi sighed.

“But-”

“I’m too tired to deal with you two right now, goodnight.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hey Ash here!! So basically lena and I wrote this story bc she wanted to write fem semishira but she wouldn't write it so obv I forced her to write it and well I helped out so here we are and also bc WOMEN>> YOU KNOW? ALSO I WROTE SHIRABU'S PART AND THE SMUT AND LENA WROTE SEMI'S PARTS PLUS SOME OF SHIRABU'S PART
> 
> HI I JUST THINK WORKING WITH ASH WAS REALLY NEAT <3 - lena
> 
> Here's [my](https://twitter.com/ashxtodd) Twitter and here's [Lena's](https://twitter.com/soapilly) Twitter!!  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
